


Take Me All The Way

by NidoranDuran



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Mind Break, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The Harpie Lady Sisters waylay Dark Magician Girl, overpower her, and fuck her with the intention of turning her into their new pet. Anonymous commission.





	Take Me All The Way

"Look at her," spat Airo, as the purple-haired harpie laughed and prodded at Dark Magician Girl, grabbing at her clothes with her claws and tearing at the fabric. "She's so sad!" Exposing stretches of pale skin, she delighted in laughing and mocking while she leaned in closer toward Dark Magician Girl with fire in her eyes.

Ocupete, the redheaded sister, tugged at Dark Magician Girl's hair. "What's wrong? You can't handle defeat? We didn't even need to work that hard to beat you, you just crumbled." Twisting her hand around the hair, she drew nervous noises of worry and panic, as the sensation of pain against her scalp made her shudder.

Blue-haired Keriano reached out for for the blonde and ripped her clothes more shamelessly, exposing her breasts as she ripped right at her dress. "Or maybe you've just already accepted that you're our bitch now, and that nothing is going to spare you from this." With mocking, wicked laughter, she grabbed at the exposed breasts, groping and tugging at her with a rough, disrespectful misuse that made Dark Magician Girl whine and shake her head, wanting so badly to pull away but feeling so overwhelmed and so weak that she simply didn't have much of a way to ground herself.

When the Harpie Lady Sisters attacked, there was little Dark Magician Girl could do to defend herself, thrown off by the aggression and suddenness of their intentions and their dark interest, catching her unaware and leaving her stumbling helplessly about in worry, confusion, and panic. Her rod had been tossed off to the side as numbers played to the sisters' advantage, and she found herself rendered helpless and completely incapable of fighting them off now, at the mercy of these three sadistic bird women who took delight in toying with he and inducing a sense of panic that she found herself completely thrown by.

It left Dark Magician Girl feeling hopeless, as she hung in nervous worry before the harpies. "Please, don't hurt me," she whined, knowing there was little hope they were going to listen or spare her, knowing they were wicked and cruel. They moved too purposefully for her liking; there was a plan here, something twisted and dark that she feared. What did they want from her? What would they take? The way they circled around Dark Magician Girl was an imposing and threatening kind of presence she found herself horribly unprepared to deal with, shuddering under the nervous heat of their wicked touch and the dark intentions therein.

The harpies laughed at her request, and the shudder racing up Dark Magician Girl's spine only intensified. In a flash, they were upon her even more forcefully, tearing her clothes and stripping her bare, imposing upon her with a threatening glee something foul and despair-inducing. They left her clothes in tatters on the floor, as Ocupete used her grip still in Dark Magician Girl's hair to pull her upright, allowing Keriano to seize hold of her ample chest and begin to manhandle her chest while Airo came up from behind with a hard strike across her ass, making her yelp out in pain and panic.

"We're going to do more than hurt you, girl," Ocupete snarled, staring her in the eyes as she held her in close. "If we wanted to beat you up, we wouldn't have waited this long. We like toying with our food, but you'd be crying already. No, we want something more fun than that." She twisted Dark Magician Girl's hair, which gave little reason or hope that there was anything good in those words, especially as Ocupete inflicted direct pain upon her even as she spoke of having worse in mind than pain.

Even worse was the pain coming from Airo spanking her, as the redhead held her bent over and allowed the purple haired harpie to strike across Dark Magician Girl's ripe backside with harsh motions that made the poor girl yelp and twist in panic, feeling her ass growing progressively more sore and raw as each strike induced further panic and heat within her. "This ass is just begging to be hit. SO round and fuckable... But not until it's as red as Ocupete's hair is." With a wicked cackle she continued to delight in the abuse she subjected Dark Magician Girl to, the press of chaos and heat making for something truly wicked and twisted, something that she was eager to inflict upon her helpless victim.

"And these tits!' Keriano said, kneading and squeezing at her breasts readily. "So perky and round, you really have a slut's body. It's just begging to get fucked, but you're too 'good' a girl to realize it. Don't worry, we'll help you. You'll be a broken, gibbering cumslut by the time we're finished with you." They were words that made Dark Magician Girl panic considerably more, but what could she do here? She twisted and toiled in raw dismay, not sure how to save herself now from this pressure and panic, from something so wicked and wrong. Everything here felt startling, unexpected, and utterly panic-inducing.

Amid the panicked noises that Dark Magician Girl made from this treatment came something dark, wicked, senseless. She wasn't ready for it, shuddering and twisting in panic under this brutality, under the sense of worry and steadily creeping frustration that induced within her something brutal and raw. "Since you two are having so much fun tormenting this slut's body, I'll take first crack at her mouth." Ocupete spoke up with a wicked and gleeful candor, as she shifted in her position and bent Dark Magician Girl even steeper forward, lining her vision up with the bird woman's groin in time to see a throbbing, swollen cock push toward her face.

There was no moment of sense here, no chance for Dark Magician Girl to respond or act on this panic suddenly hitting her, as she beheld the sight of the aching prick just in time to panic before it pushed into her mouth. Thrown by the pressure that ensued and by the harshness of her body shuddering under the pressure, there wasn't a damn thing that Dark Magician Girl could do to save herself now as the cock forced its way into her mouth amid a hard slap across her ass and a squeeze of her breasts, raw panic and worry hitting her with a rush of so much sensation all at once that she just didn't have a hope of protecting herself.

"Suck on it," Ocupete said as she forced the cock into her mouth, careless and aggressive as she sought only to push in as deep as she could get, to challenge Dark Magician Girl with the harshness of her thrusts and the size of her cock. The size being one of the more formidable and panic inducing parts for Dark Magician Girl. Roughness was to be expected, but the oversized girlcock forcing its way in deep was something else entirely. Thrusts worked the oversized cock head in deeper, and Dark Magician Girl could feel it start to press toward her mouth, start to threaten harsher penetration and something she was even less prepared for.

Dark Magician Girl tried to pull away in panic, but the tight grip on her hair only strengthened, harsher and more intense There was too much going on here, and she felt weak against all of it, her body sapped of its strength in the midst of searing panic and a sense of complete hopelessness. Unable to control this madness or fight against the inevitable swell of brutal, chaotic heat, there wasn't a damn thing that Dark Magician Girl could do to save herself now, as she succumbed if only for the limp sake of not getting hurt even harder for resisting it. Not the best of situations.

Down into her throat the cock went, forcing Dark Magician Girl to gag on the thick shaft as her body shuddered and thrashed, the mocking laughter of a wicked harpie only inducing further hopelessness. Ocupete's thrusts grew quicker and deeper. "Choke louder on my cock, let me know it's really too much for you to handle." Sick, twisted laughter rang out as the thrill of abusing this poor girl appealed even more fiercely by the second to the wreck of a woman hammering on, relentless in pursuit of her indulgent pleasure, while her sisters continued to grope and smack at her assets.

Reaching a hand down between her legs between strikes, Airo could feel something slick and heated. "I think she likes getting spanked," she remarked, stuffing a couple fingers into her pussy as she brought more slaps down across her ass. "What a sick little perverted whore you must be to get turned on by this." It wasn't the slaps though; it was how Keriano fondled her breasts. Well, sort of; Dark Magician Girl had little love for the roughness that ensued, but there was no real separating the two as she twisted and toiled hotter in delirium and hopelessness, completely without sense or help. Nothing could save her from this mistreatment, from the brutality of wicked hands seeking raw indulgence of every inch of her body.

Tugging at her nipples, Keriano delighted in hearing that. "Mm, it fits that a filthy whore would get off on being treated like this. Keep going, keep using her, she's going to have to learn. Fuck that tight little mouth until it learns its place."

Nothing here made Dark Magician Girl feel any better about this. She was in such an insane and dizzy position now, struggling to deal with the mistreatment that ensued, feverish pressure overwhelming something twisted and raw, wrong in its every single second of molten chaos. There was little here that made sense, that felt good or right. Breath came hard to Dark Magician Girl as she struggled under this pressure and this intense heat. There wasn't much she could do to but take it, as the roughness and abuse her body received kept her docile for fear of further retribution, toiling and twisting in a show of complete chaos and surrender, something twisted and only getting worse with each passing thrust of Ocupete's cock into her throat. A special kind of helplessness left a growing struggle and helplessness, throwing her completely out of any sense of understanding or decency that could save her now from this madness.

Drool bubbled up around her lips and spilled down her chin in thick, gooey strands that coated the cock as it pulled back. There was too much going on here, and Dark Magician Girl was completely hopeless as she took these raw attentions and pressures, completely taken on and ruined by the sensations upon her. A special sense of complete despair overwhelmed her, inducing Dark Magician Girl's steady decline deeper and deeper down, sinking into hopelessness and ruin, lost to the swell of chaos and senseless, pulsing heat that held onto her. The more that Dark Magician Girl tried to anchor herself to something sensible, the less capable she felt, sinking deeper into the waste and the pressure of being truly and utterly fucked.

Ocupete, by contrast, was having a blast as she fucked Dark Magician Girl into ruin, moaning louder and hotter as she pushed on and subjected the blonde to all the brutality she could muster. Powerful thrusts bore down fiercer, slamming down into her throat and subjecting her to the absolute worst that Ocupete could muster, making her choke and sputter and drool all over herself in reckless surrender, senseless pressure losing everything now to this mess. Dark Magician Girl could only take it, could only shudder and suffer and ache in ruinous heat as these thrusts ruined her utterly. Sputtering and gagging in helpless surrender and ruin, nothing would make this better or easier or saner now for Dark Magician Girl, who was left to toil and writhe in utter ruin and panic.

When Ocupete came, it was a vulgar mess of heat without warning, cock erupting harshly as she pushed forward and came right down Dark Magician Girl's throat. The blonde choked on the flood of cum gushing down, shaking in panic but unable to pull back as they held her in place, laughter mocking and cruel, intentions harsh still as they simply refused to let up on her for anything. Ocupete's cock throbbed inside of Dark Magician Girl's throat as she held on tight, refusing to let up for a little longer still just to make sure she was absolutely suffering when she pulled sharply back.

Dark Magician Girl gasped for air as thick strands of spit lingered around her mouth, dizzy eyes staring up at the harpie with a sense of downright pathetic worry. She felt hopeless and worn down, struggling to think clearly and to articulate some sense of understanding, composure, sense, or even just bearing. "You can stop now, right?" she asked with a spacey and downright pathetic emptiness to her voice, staring up at Ocupete and hoping this was over, that she would be spared.

Instead, Keriano and Airo stepped up in front of her, smacking their cocks against her face and taunting her with more wicked, vulgar laughter. "You're never going to be done, now suck our cocks too," Airo said, a bratty and aggressive tone only making worse the way she pushed greedily forward, single-minded roughness and fervor leaving the helpless Dark Magician Girl to suffer under the pressure of wicked intentions. Keriano's cock forced its way into her mouth, and she found her hands seized, placed onto the bases of the two throbbing girl cocks, just as formidable and oversized as their sister's was.

But now there were two of them. Dark Magician Girl's fingers reluctantly wrapped around the cocks and she gave up to their imposing intent, starting to work along their thick shafts while she sucked on Keriano's cock forcing its way into her mouth. She wasn't eager to be treated like this at all, shuddering and twisting in raw confusion as she looked up with worry and panic at the two harpies before her, feeling their imposing presence hang over her, threatening and wicked. Dark Magician Girl could do nothing but suck and service Keriano, at least until the hand in her hair tugged her back and forced her to begin sucking off Airo too.

"Both of us," Keriano said, chiding her and tugging at her hair. "You're going to suck both of our cocks. Switch over yourself! Every time we have to tell you you've been going too long, Ocupete is going to spank you until you learn." A hard strike across her ass immediately followed, as Ocupete made sure to instill upon Dark Magician Girl the certainty of her submission. The throbbing press of rawness and aggression made for something wicked and feverish, growing only more potent and hot as the pleasure wound up for the two wicked harpies standing over her. Being spanked only reinforced that, left her twisting and aching with sorry, almost pathetic frustration Nothing could save Dark Magician Girl now from this fate, from the pressure of getting fucked this hard, from being the harpies' new plaything.

So she just did as she was told, for worry that anything else would completely ruin her. She sucked back and forth between the cocks, fellating both Keriano and Airo with steady bursts of focus and attention that veered swiftly off into another direction just as fast, if only to try and keep from getting too caught up in more abuse. She had to suck and slobber and service, her hands and her mouth working as desperately as they could to satisfy the cravings of these two impatient women, whose gaze stared down at Dark Magician Girl with a delighted wickedness, flaunting the fact that at any moment they could decide to tell their sister to strike for her slowness.

The winding tension and worry of that treatment had a potent effect in pushing Dark Magician Girl forward quicker, harsher. She sucked all over the cocks and even throated them entirely of her own ashamed volition, feeling like she was at a huge risk of being completely ruined if she didn't act to satisfy them thoroughly. It was a twisted game, one that she felt was hers to lose now as she worked quicker and harder at this madness, giving the harpies precisely what they wanted and a fair bit more than that too. Everything Dark Magician Girl did was in service to their twisted delight, to a glee only getting fiercer as they watched her debase herself.

"You would almost think she likes this from how hard she's sucking," Airo said, staring down with vengeful glee at the woman steadily sucking away at their cocks. "Keep going whore, show me how much you like sucking on my fat cock, I don't believe this is something you have to be forced to do."

Keriano agreed with cruel, almost shrill laughter. "That mouth is too good. You want our cocks, and you're doing a bad job at hiding it. I think you're a dirty slut who's been waiting for this opportunity all this time."

The chaotic back and forth of trying to suck on two cocks at once while she received verbal abuse and also struggled to handle the size of the dicks to begin with made for such a dizzying prospect of pure hell for Dark Magician Girl to try and deal with. She worked on through the punishment, hoping she could get through this relatively unscathed and without worries. It wasn't a perfect hope, as occasionally Ocupete struck her ass anyway, claiming, "I'm bored, and you have such a spankable, fuckable ass," to justify striking her without purpose. It made Dark Magician Girl shudder in panic, knowing even complying with their demands and giving them what they wanted only mattered to a limited degree, that a special kind of hopelessness was all that awaited her here.

Still she put in the work, sucking on aggressively and trying to stem the tide of abuse, even as they called her a whore and mocked her for sucking their cocks with the urgency she did, as if they hadn't instilled it within her. The brutal mockery was agonizing, and she didn't know when it would stop, or even if it would. There was a hopelessness to this treatment, something potent and dizzying that made Dark Magician Girl feel like there was less than nothing she could do about this; not only would the harpie sisters do whatever they damn well pleased to her, but they would use her cooperation against her whenever possible. This was a hopeless, losing game and there was no way around that.

It all made for an infuriating rush of feelings that Dark Magician Girl felt more and more hopeless in the face of. Everything was so harsh and aggressive, a swell of raw brutality bearing down upon her with such primal pressure and heat that Dark Magician Girl didn't really know what to do about this. She continued sucking and shuddering, wondering how she was supposed to save herself from this chaos, from the wrathful and wicked harpies who delighted in the position she was in. What end awaited her here? Would they even let go of her, or would Dark Magician Girl be locked in servitude for a long time to come? The questions nagged at her, infuriating and senseless in their pressure and in the way she inched toward ruin.

Sucking the two cocks back and forth began to feel all too normal for Dark Magician Girl, who found herself in such a bizarre place here, struggling to deal with the feelings and sensations hitting her with such raw vigor. The feeling of cocks pushing into her throat, challenging her and her limits, but those limits began to bend. She could only struggle and choke so much on these cocks before choking felt normal, before her throat loosened up and the sense of throbbing panic in her head began to subside, flaring up only when Ocupete struck her ass from behind and a searing swell of pain surged up. Complacency was a terrifying thought, as Dark Magician Girl struggled to ground herself against this mistreatment and figure out a way to fight this, to guard herself against the intense, throbbing, swelling madness that only burned hotter as she endured this mistreatment.

Then came the hands in her hair, no warning save for the shrieking cackles of the harpies she fellated as they both tugged her head back, her hands jerking their cocks still in those final seconds before they both came all over her face, the splattering spunk splashing down against her features, leaving her to tremble and shake in worry as she took this double facial. All of that warm seed settled onto her skin, and Dark Magician Girl felt herself sink into the depths of utter disgrace as she stared up at Airo and Keriano, hoping they were satisfied.

The two sisters hung over Dark Magician Girl with a very imposing presence but also with utter silence, which did nothing to make her feel good about what was coming, shuddering in confused curiosity, wondering if anything was coming, if there was about to be some brutal welcome awaiting her. She didn't understand what was coming or what they were waiting for, but their imposing grins staring down at her burned such shameful and panicked heat into Dark Magician Girl that it didn't matter either way; she was too helpless here to really stop it, just waiting, toiling, trembling.

Then came the taloned hands seizing her hips, as she was lifted up and promptly slammed into form behind, given no time at all to think about this or understand why this was happening as the big dick simply shoved into her. Ocupete screeched with excitement as she smacked Dark Magician Girl's ass again, relishing in this chance to have her and to ruin her. "You belong to us!" she shouted, wasting no time in winding her hips up and pounding away with reckless vigor, fucking Dark Magician Girl into complete oblivion with the hopeless pulse of something truly wicked. Powerful thrusts hammered into Dark Magician Girl from behind, shaking her body down to her very core with the thrusts and the bitterness for this forceful advance.

Dark Magician Girl whined in panic as the rough penetration forced upon her something so twisted and wicked. She wasn't prepared for any of this, helpless now under the swell of agonizing heat and worry that burned her up. The unraveling pulse of true panic overwhelmed her, and she tried to steady herself, tried to anchor her thoughts to some sense of composure and understanding, but there wasn't any here. Just raw carnal wickedness, just a feverish push of something intending to ruin her and wear her down, to break her thoughts up and send them scattering off into oblivion. The steadily worsening intensity of this treatment wasn't something she could handle, and the more she tried to, the less that Dark Magician Girl felt she was strong enough for this.

Keriano and Airo smacked their cocks against her face as they continued to mock her. "Our sister's cock feels good in you doesn't it, whore? Go on, scream for it. Let her know you enjoy getting fucked like an animal by that huge dick!" Airo lay into her with scathing delight, staring down at the woman with something truly wicked, something vengeful. Dark Magician Girl could feel the palpable hell now of their roughness, seeing what they intended for her and trembling hotter under the worries that came with it. "I already felt how wet you were. Dripping. Confess how much you want this, and maybe we'll go easy on you."

Amid the mocking laughter, Dark Magician Girl just whined and trembled. She was hopeless here, and she had no idea how to bring herself around. Her staff was still gone, still no help to her as she endured Ocupete's brutal pounding. Keriano began to grope her tits again, the rough handling they received only intensifying the brutality and roughness of the mistreatment they gave her. None of the sisters held any care for her safety or her dignity, pushing on with brutal glee to punish her and to make her feel something truly mad. Something wicked. The tight, slick inner walls of Dark Magician Girl's pussy stretched out in utter surrender to the unyielding cock, as she learned just how helpless her body was against Ocupete's brutality. She was hopeless here, left to suffer and shudder ad writhing pressure and heat got to her, working on harsher and fiercer with each pass.

"I'm going to enjoy turning this hole into a loosened up fuck sleeve," Ocupete said, smacking her ass with powerful strikes as she kept up the pace of her thrusts, refusing to slow down or ease up as she made her imposing presence known, wasting no time in how she pounded onward to fuck and ravage her, ruinous in her intentions and in the way she wore her down. There wasn't a damn thing that could save Dark Magician Girl now from this pressure and this darkness, the throbbing want and the heat that bore down upon her only getting fiercer and harsher. Everything she was capable of inflicting upon Dark Magician Girl, Ocupete took great delight in doing, wearing down her resistance and her ability to contain herself.

There wasn't a damn thing Dark Magician Girl could do about the orgasm swelling up inside of her. It imposed and enforced a hopelessness unlike anything else within the poor wreck of a girl, who gasped and hollered and thrashed in twisting worry as she took on the pressure, lost to something so searing and so twisted. She didn't want to cum, but she did, and as her inner walls clenched down around Ocupete's cock, Dark Magician Girl could feel the sinking sense of pressure and sorrow wash over her. She had gone too far now, her body pushed to the limit, and as Ocupete came inside of her there was no way to fight how oddly good it felt. And it felt infuriatingly, demoralizingly good.

Ocupete pulled swiftly out, hooking her arms underneath Dark Magician Girl's and pulling her up. "Come get her, sisters. I've loosened this cunt for you." Airo was swiftly up front first, slamming into Dark Magician Girl and inducing the blonde to howl and scream in raw panic as she felt the thrusts pounding into her. The suddenness of this mistreatment was too much to handle, and she found herself completely lost to the throbbing haze of another cock slamming into her again, as Airo's equally formidable cock stuffed into her just as hard and as harshly as Ocupete's had. The only difference was in Dark Magician Girl's body.

She felt so much more sensitive

In the tingling aftermath of her orgasm, Dark Magician Girl felt ripe for the taking, so much worse off, so much more helpless against the throbbing pulse of rawness and pressure that cam with this feverish mistreatment. Her nerves were aflame, so much more sensitive and receptive now to the raw thrusts of a big cock slamming into her body, and she let out guilty cries as Ocupete held onto her and kept her stuck there, sandwiched between their bodies and given no choice in this matter, struggling against the rawness and pressure of this whole mess. The imposing, firm presence of a body refusing to ease up on her or to pull away was all the more infuriating and demoralizing for Dark Magician Girl, as she continued to feel the pressure now so harsh upon her.

Writhing legs brushed against Airo's hips as Dark Magician Girl found herself struggling harder with the sensations throbbing across her body, which wound up in a sense of infuriating delight, growing stronger and harsher as she crept closer down into despair. Moans spilled past her lips every few thrusts, a shameful reminder that she was without sense or decency now, struggling to make sense of a chaotic situation spiraling off into true madness.

"She likes it!" Keriano said, rubbing her claws together. "Listen to her moan like a bitch in heat. She wants this, and she's going to get all of it. Go on, sister, fuck her as hard as you can. Show her what a whore she is. Her body is ours but we need to break in her mind and make her submit to us completely!" The deranged glee with which she spoke only worsened and frustrated Dark Magician Girl, as the true intentions dawned on her now as a stronger possibility than ever before. The talk of making her theirs sounded more like empty nonsense and threats than something real or true. There was a swell of pure heat now upon her, and Dark Magician Girl didn't know how to deal with it.

The thick and impatient swell of Ocupete's still erect cock ground against Dark Magician Girl's ass. The imposing and threatening presence of something twisted only made her even more worried and nervous, made her shudder and struggle. She didn't understand what was happening here, struggling to deal with everything taking tighter hold of her, the harshness winding up and throbbing as she tried her best to deal with it, as her trembling and writhing less suffered under the pressure that ensued. Ocupete's aggression only imposed upon Dark Magician Girl something twisted and dizzy, the rawness of this pressure truly maddening, inspiring a sense of something hopeless and tense.

"This pussy belongs to me, and you're going to learn to like this new life, whore!" Airo shrieked, refusing to slow down her feverish pressure as she just fucked Dark Magician Girl, reaping the benefit of her twisted and feverish indulgence. She held nothing back in her powerful and aggressive treatment, refusing to slow down the pace of her potent and fierce thrusts. The velvety tightness of a slick and needy pussy felt incredible, giving Airo all the reason she needed to keep up the pace and move with blistering vigor and intense heat upon the wreck of a girl getting pounded. Everything hot, sudden, and intense made for such a dizzy situation, and she was helpless now, abandoning sense and chaos as she succumbed utterly to this heat, this madness, this pulsating rush of pure heat.

Dark Magician Girl didn't want to cum again, but she didn't get a choice, thrown for a loop by the throbbing sensations and pressure washing over her. There wasn't anything she could do to make this saner or simpler, and she succumbed to the chaos and heat of throbbing and hazy pressure, howling in gasping confusion and heat, the raw, pulsating sensations doing to her things she really didn't know how to deal with, and it was within that molten despair and panic that Dark Magician Girl lost herself once more. Her body bucked and she felt herself completely ruined, thrown by this mess of desire and chaos as her body struggled and shuddered under this mess, under the pulsating chaos of being taken and fucked and guiltily loving it deep down.

Airo came deep inside of Dark Magician Girl, cackling and growling as she pumped cum deep into the tight, twitching hole, claiming Dark Magician Girl as hers and holding no shame in her rough and vulgar treatment. "You belong to us now, whore!" Wicked in her approach and letting this whole mess play out, she creampied the guilty and trembling blonde, happy and shameless in her indulgence and the way she held onto her tightly, her and her sister keeping Dark Magician Girl helpless.

"Please, no more," Dark Magician Girl whined as she felt the cock pull out of her, her body shuddering and aching under the suddenness of this attention and pressure. The heat and the winding chaos of this mistreatment induced something within her that she found herself lost to. Cum leaked from her well fucked and ruined hole as she stared forward, feeling weak and worn down, frustration imposing upon her something maddening, throbbing, so hot and so weariness-inducing that she couldn't help herself.

"What did you say? Keriano asked, stepping in front of her as Airo pulled back. "You want more?" A firm smack across Dark Magician Girl's face made her yelp as she shuddered under the pressure upon her, struggling something so stark and sudden, and she didn't know how to deal with it. She ached under the confusion and pressure of this mistreatment, head spinning off in raw heat and delirious confusion. The hard slam forward shook her down to her core, made her struggle and ache under the swell of this whole mess. This was so wrong and raw and chaotic, something truly mad and overwhelming inducing a sense of complete loss and senseless heat that she felt herself completely lost to.

While Dark Magician Girl worried about Keriano up front, Ocupete from behind caught her by surprise. Instead of just grinding against Dark Magician Girl's ass with threatening firmness, she slammed herself forward, stuffing her ass into her ass and making her cry out with panicked howls of pure chaos and worry, about to come undone by all of this pressure and heat. There was nothing that could have prepared Dark Magician Girl for this roughness as Ocupete claimed her virgin ass. Searing pain followed as her tighter hole received just as rough and unyielding a penetration, for what was so harsh upon her. The hopeless swell of desire, chaos, and heat that gripped such tight hold of her.

Keriano cackled as she slammed into her pussy and followed things up with something raw and brutal. "We're going to break your body and your mind, whore," she growled, hammering forward with brutal, harsh motions that made everything wind up hotter and more desperate inside of Dark Magician Girl. They doubled penetrated her with gleeful, wicked intent, fucking her as hard and as fast as they could with the single-minded fervor and purpose of something truly dark and twisted, something so senseless and so raw that it took her completely by surprise.

The searing sensations of two cocks stuffing into her, of her ass forced loose and open while her pussy received its raw pounding unequal turn, made for something more twisted and wrong than Dark Magician Girl could deal with. She let out hot, gasping cries of panic as the thrusts wore her down, as the thrusts and the rough, dark intentions rattled Dark Magician Girl down to her core. She was in no place to handle nay of this, lost to the confusion and raw heat that refused to let up on her. Try as she did to make sense of it all, there wasn't a damn thing here that she could grasp, fucked by two women so shamelessly indulging with her body with only one goal in mind, a goal that had Dark Magician Girl writhing in hotter, more twisting panic by the second.

Everything about this mistreatment proved to be a special kind of too much for Dark Magician Girl. Moans pushed out more aggressively as her struggles to contain herself veered off into fruitless surrender, oblivion throbbing through her body and leaving her completely hopeless, devoid of sense or control now as she struggled through this mess. Everything was so swift and so aggressive, as the harpies fucked her with raw vigor and something completely unrestrained, making Dark Magician Girl howl in confusion and raw panic amid this rough indulgence. Pleasure burned underneath the surface, bubbling and boiling up with hateful vigor and letting Dark Magician Girl feel the true depth of what she was in for, the wrongness and the panic of being touched like this. She wanted to be stronger, wanted to be more capable, but she couldn't control the imposing swell of heat and lust.

All the while, the sisters continued to greedily fuck her holes, filling her with their oversized cocks and fucking into her a sense of utterly hopeless heat and lust. Her pussy divinely tight around Keriano's cock with her sister stuffed up her ass too, while her ripe, pristine back door provided a rush of pure excitement that Ocupete relished in. She was happy to pound on and fuck her into submission and feverish pressure, moaning loudly and thrusting feverishly into her ass as she staked her claim and made her claim, pushing on with something truly hot, violating her ass and relishing in getting first claim on all of her holes, leading the charge on the utter ruination of Dark Magician Girl's body.

The wrongness of this treatment only became harsher and rougher as the sensations throbbed ,reaching a feverish swell of even more intense and wanton heat, burning up within Dark Magician Girl as she struggled now not even just to protect herself, but to stay in focus. Her head throbbed as her body received this vulgar treatment from Ocupete. All of the potent and rough treatment that ensued made for something completely rough and lost, throwing everything into chaos and heat, dizzy and twisted and oh so very intense. Burning up and giving herself up completely to the mess she was overwhelmed by made for something twisted and raw.

Double teamed and fucked into merciless surrender, Dark Magician Girl couldn't take any more. Ocupete and Keriano did more than just fuck her to another orgasm. Dark Magician Girl could feel herself snap as the cocks pushed into her one last time, her mind simply unable to deal with the madness throbbing up through her body and overwhelming her. It was too much to handle, and everything inside of Dark Magician Girl simply snapped in that moment, as she found herself coming undone at the seams, giving up to the chaos and the pressure of something completely removed from sense or decency or dignity. No hope remained within her now, as Dark Magician Girl cried out in ecstasy, her body and her mind learning to go with it, to like it, to accept it. Everything just clicked for her in ways so wrong and twisted and raw, but it felt like absolute bliss now for Dark Magician Girl as she surrendered herself to it fully.

"Cum inside of me!" she squealed, head rolling back as Dark Magician Girl accepted the pleasure, her body twisting and thrashing under this heat, feeling the sisters pump her ass and pussy full of cum, her eyes rolling back in molten surrender, and that was the moment that they knew what they had on their hands here, wasting no time in advancing upon her with even more harshness and wicked intent. "Oh, there's so much. I'm so full!"

The sisters knew they had her then, and they didn't let up. "Do you want more of us, whore?" Airo asked, advancing upon her again, grabbing her hair and her breasts. "Do you want three cocks inside of you at once?"

"Yes! Please, please fill me with your cocks, please ruin me." Dark Magician Girl opened her mouth wide, and for her desperation she received a big cock forcing its way into her mouth, forcing itself upon her with wicked glee and indulgence, getting right to work at fucking her with reckless glee. Everything came on so suddenly and so powerfully, and there was nothing she could do about it. The sisters didn't have the patience to switch out of her holes as they just got right to fucking the same ones again, now looser and cummier, while Airo stuffed her cock down Dark Magician Girl's throat.

Pulled down to the ground to straddle Keriano's lap, Dark Magician Girl bounced feverishly up and down, relentless in her pursuit now of everything beautiful and wicked. With a sense of utter pressure and delirium, this madness took firm root, made for a situation growing harsher still. The pleasure and the unraveling thrill of getting fucked made everything turn around for Dark Magician Girl, and she gave up to all of it, hammering up and down the big cocks in her holes while her head worked all of its own volition along Airo's cock. She was shameless in her approach, senselessly submitting to everything she had before her and letting it all take hold. Nothing could have felt better than this, her dizzy head struggling to make sense of everything washing over her.

Working greedily back and forth along the big cock in motions driven by heat and by chaos, the pleasures that gripped Dark Magician Girl felt too potent now to deal with or resist. She gave herself to it, throbbing under this dizzying mess of frustration and heat, allowing pleasure to overwhelm her, to ruin her. She let this all take hold of her thoughts, let the idea of getting fucked and accepting her place burn her up. There was so little here that Dark Magician Girl understood, but she knew she wanted more now, her broken mind seeking satisfaction and indulgence with every roll of her hips, every motion of her head bobbing on steadily back and forth. To give up to this pleasure now made for something too great to deal with, and Dark Magician Girl accepted that this was all she needed, all she craved. So long as she had this pleasure, she saw little need for anything else, giving up needier and hotter to the sensations, accepting them within her mind and her thoughts while they got more and more out of control.

The sisters were happy to play along, happy to fuck her indulge her. They smacked her ass and called her a whore, all to the ravenous and moaning approval of a true wreck of a woman, who took it all in stride and accepted their abuse as the natural extension of this whole situation. For Dark Magician Girl, it was about giving up now, giving in, giving herself fully to them. She was their plaything, their toy, and nothing was going to hold her back now, nothing was going to stop her.

She couldn't even make out what they were saying over the sounds of her own gagging. Her head was too dizzy, focus too firm. She struggled and choked and loved every second of it, embracing this want and letting it all burn her up. With her holes fucked into oblivion and her dizzy head happily succumbing to all of this, there wasn't a damn thing left for Dark Magician Girl to do but accept it. Getting fucked this time was so much more exciting, so much more enticing. Her mind came apart at the seams as her body succumbed, as pleasures burned through her without shame. She was lost, helpless, happy to burn and to suffer, and she couldn't hold it back.

When she came, it was powerful. Maddeningly so. A sudden and searing orgasm from getting pounded raw by three huge cocks all working in rough, vulgar concert to ruin her. It was ecstasy, and Dark Magician Girl could not have been happier to give up to this new life and this new bliss, shuddering and bucking in the midst of pure delight, searing heat and want doing to her things she could barely understand, and it was with that in mind that she burned. Cum pumped into her holes, filling her every which way as the sisters claimed their pet whore and delighted in insulting her, smacking and tugging and abusing her, and Dark Magician Girl finally understood. Finally wanted it.

She was theirs now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
